Nightmare
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Chaque nuit, après accident de Oscar, Félix faisait le même cauchemar et maintenant, ça recommence. Mais cette fois, il y a quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Petit Os entre Sam et Félix.


**Titre :** Nightmare

 **Auteur :** La Corne Du Plaisir

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Sam / Félix

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient

 **Note :** Voilà, je viens de découvrir la série Nowhere Boys et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse du personnage de Félix, alors bien sûr il fallait que je fasse une fanfic yaoi, donner-moi votre avis, c'est toujours hyper jouissif de vous lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Une agréable brise caressait mon visage, faisant voler quelques-unes de mes longues mèches ondulés couleur ébènes, le soleil cuisait doucement ma peau entre l'ombre des feuilles sans que l'atmosphère ne soit sèche ou étouffante pour autant. L'endroit embaumait l'odeur mêlée de la terre humide, des plantes battues par la rosée, du bonheur et de la liberté._

 _-Félix ! Attend-moi !_

 _Assis sur l'une des hautes branches d'un arbre que j'affectionnais sans trop savoir pourquoi comme un canari à son perchoir, j'éprouvais un certain plaisir sadique à voir mon frère en difficulté pour une chose qui me paraissait si naturelle._

 _-Accélère un peu Oskie, t'y es presque !_

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer, je n'aime pas trop les endroits en hauteur._

 _-Tu me fais confiance non ?_

 _La peur que je lisais dans les traits de son visage se dissipa pour laisser place à quelque chose ressemblait à de la détermination, dans ces moments, il me rendait vraiment fière. Je tendis ma main, plus pour l'encourager que pour l'aider à monter._

 _-C'est assez solide ? demanda-t-il en pointant la branche en face de moi._

 _-Mais oui !_

 _Il prit une longue inspiration et s'apprêta à rejoindre son futur post lorsqu'en un instant ce pure moment de bonheur passa à l'horreur. Il avait mal calculer son coup, il bascula en avant, perdit son équilibre sans réussir à se rattraper, de justesse, je saisissais son poignet , criant son nom de toute mes forces, comme si ça pouvait m'aider..._

 _-Félix !_

 _-Je te tiens ! Je ne te lâcherais pas, fait-moi confiance._

 _-Aide-moi !_

 _Ma main devenait moite et mes muscles endoloris menaçaient de lâcher, il glissait entre mes doigts et je n'arrivais pas à le remonter._

 _-Accroche-toi Oskie !_

 _-J'ai peur..._

 _Ses yeux pleins de larmes s'éloignaient de moi rapidement, trop rapidement, j'avais lâché, j'avais trahis ce qui m'étais le plus précieux au monde, j'avais lâché..._

OoOoO

Je retenais un cri, il me fallut quelques secondes pour que tous les événements récent me reviennent en mémoire, la sortie scolaire, la nuit dans la forêt, ma famille ne me reconnait plus, Oskie remarche, notre refuge dans la cabane. Et maintenant ce rêve, je le faisais tous les jours après accident de mon frère et avec toutes les choses qui ne tournaient plus très rond dans la ville, mon esprit était la seule chose qui gardait encore un peu de constance et de logique.

-Félix... chuchota la voix un peu fatigué de Sam.

Son regard m'apaisa, je pouvais y plonger et découvrir un océan de sérénité, c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus chez lui, ce qui faisait de lui mon préféré de notre bande. Sans un mot, il comprit que mon esprit était tracassé et il n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour me réconforter. Les gestes un peu engourdie par le sommeil, il se leva pour venir s'allonger à moitié sur mon lit - enfin mon vieux sac de couchage déplumé emprunté sans consentement chez les Conte - et celui de Jake qui dormait comme une pierre.

-Tu étais agité et tu répétais des trucs incompréhensibles... Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il ancrant son regard café au lait dans les miens.

-J'en sais rien.

-Un cauchemar ?

-Un souvenir plutôt, de l'accident de mon frère.

Je sentais les larmes se presser à mes paupières où subsistaient encore les traces du crayon que était supposé me rendre plus cool, j'avais beau prétendre aller bien la plupart du temps, la culpabilité me rattrapait toujours, elle.

-C'était de ma faute, il m'avait dit qu'il avait peur et je l'ais obligé.

-Les accidents arrivent par accident, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et tu n'avais pas à le faire.

-Il était sous ma responsabilité, j'aurais dû le garder à la maison et regarder un film d'action comme il me le demandait.

-Et s'il était mort brûlé à cause d'un incendie, tu aurais dit l'inverse.

Je connaissais déjà tous ces arguments et je n'avais jamais réussis à enlever l'idée que j'étais coupable de ma tête pour autant. Mais le ton de sa voix, sa respiration brûlante contre mon front, son odeur virile, son bras passé sous mes hanches et faisant le tour de mon dos pour venir caresser langoureusement mon flan du bas de mes côtes au haut de ma cuisse, ces petites choses qu'il me faisait sans trop sans rendre compte pour me réconforter me donnait envie de le croire.

-Je le tenais, j'avais son poignet entre mes mains et je l'ai lâché ! Il glissait et ma main me faisait mal...

-Arrête ! ordonna-t-il à voix basse, passant deux de ses doigts sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le fixé. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Je restais les yeux levé sur lui, j'avais surement pleuré sans m'en rendre compte parce qu'il passa ses pouces sous mes paupières.

-Tu vas faire couler ton maquillage?

-Je l'enlèverais demain de toute façon.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son visage était proche du mien, plus que je ne le pensais mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais la façon dont ses sourcils se tordaient quand il essayait de comprendre quelque chose, son sourire lumineux, ses cils immenses qui adoucissaient ses expressions, ses dents blanches, sa casquette ridicule, ses lèvres entrouvertes s'approchant de moi, son nez frottant le mien, sa main chaude sur ma joue humide, le goût de sa bouche. La distance entre nous avait été réduite à néant en une seconde qui me parut une heure, je pouvais sentir sa peau nue contre le tissus de mon haut - je regrettais de ne pas dormir en boxer moi aussi - ses muscles roulant contre mon corps frêle. Ses mains douces, rapidement, se firent plus entreprenante, osant relever mon vêtement à ma quête d'un peu plus de moi. Tout ce nouveau monde de sensations, de frottements sensuelles qui m'aurait tant dérangé s'il avait s'agit d'un autre, était à ma portée, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour obtenir ce que je voulais, tout ce que je voulais de lui.

-Très émouvants les garçons mais il y en à qui veulent dormir ! Bordel, fait ça en silence ! cria Andy se retournant sur sa planche de bois recouverte d'un tapis de gym troué.

Un rire nerveux nous prit tous les deux, coupé net lorsque Sam reparti à l'attaque de mes lèvres ne désirant qu'être aimées.


End file.
